1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document transport module for moving a document from a first area to a second area, and more particularly, this invention relates to a document transport module which includes a cooperating member having an arcuately shaped recess therein which cooperates with a drive roller to move the document in the document transport module from the first area to the second area.
2. Description of Related Art
Many business machines, like printers, include document feeding mechanisms. For example, Automated Teller Machines (ATM's), which are used in the banking industry, include a receipt printer which is used to print transaction information on a receipt document. The document is fed or transported in a document track from the printer to a slot in the face of the ATM where it can be easily retrieved by a customer. Typically, the document track includes a pinch roller which forces or "pinches" the document against a drive roller. The document is then moved in the document track by causing the drive roller to rotate.
A problem with the arrangement described above is that it can require the use of numerous parts, such as a pivot or swing arm, springs, and bearings, which are expensive. Another problem is that the friction between the pinch roller and the drive roller may cause excessive wear and tear on both the drive roller and the pinch roller. Yet another problem is that the pinch roller may require a significant amount of space in the ATM.
There is, therefore, a present need to provide a document transport which eliminates the use of a pinch roller, which reduces wear and tear on the drive roller, and which is simple in design.